Wreck it
by Bromigo1
Summary: Just another crossover for the Frozen/Wreck-it Ralph lovers. Classic boy meets girl with the underrated guy and the classic girl who seems out of his league. At this point I'm not sure if it'll actually be romantic, we'll see how it develops, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Also I own none of these characters or anything related in any way, shape, or form except for my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! You moved my Stump! I'm gonna wreck it!" A vehement voice called out. A large figure crossed over to a tall apartment complex and proceeded to smash the windows. The large hands of the being grabbed a small, pudgy figure and threw him through the air. The large figure smashed the roof of the building, leaving a large hole big enough for him to stand in, and proceeded to wreck the building.

"Fix it, Felix!" The small residents called out in fear.

"I can fix it!" A calm voice called out in reply. A handy man dressed in blue held his golden hammer up high. He ran over to the wrecked building and proceeded to fix the broken windows.

"Agghh!" the large figure on top of the building let out a loud growl. He began to throw large chunks of bricks down at the handy man. The hammer wielding man began to fix the windows at an incredible pace. "Yoohoo," a woman's voice called out, drawing the attention of the handyman to a small woman leaving a pie on a windowsill. The handyman jumped across the windowsills and ate the pie. All of a sudden his uniform turned white and almost instantly, he fixed every window on the building. The small people living in the building, along with the small handyman, all gathered on the roof next to the large, red clothed figure. A large medal appeared in the sky above them and descended onto the neck of the hammer wielding handy man. The small residents cheered and lifted the large figure in their small, stubby hands. They marched across the roof and tossed the large man off of the roof and into a large puddle of mud waiting for him on the ground.

Large, red letters spelling out the words GAME OVER appeared.

"Closing time, kiddos." A rather happy grown man's voice called out.

"Awww." The few remaining kids in the arcade all let out a groan.

"Don't worry, we'll be open tomorrow at 10:00 sharp." Mr. Litwak, the proprietor of Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade said with a grin on his face as he ushered the children out of his establishment and locked the doors. As the lights on the closed sign flickered on, the games in the arcade took on a whole new atmosphere.

"All clear! The Arcade is closed!" A female voice, belonging to Yuni Verse from the _Dance Dance Revolution_ game in the Arcade, called out.

"Indeed it is." A quiet, mid-deep voice said in the darkness of a corner in the back of the arcade. (if you must know, I imagine him sounding like Scar, from the lion king, but I didn't know exactly how to describe his voice.) A slender figure with pale skin and jet-black hair made his way across the arcade. He stopped his robe clad body a short distance from the Fix-it Felix Jr. game cabinet. "And you, my dear Wreck-it Ralph, may be just what I need."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ...

Arendelle was in a frenzy, and by frenzy I mean in an immense state of excitement and joy. Queen Elsa, being the kind and caring Queen that she is, decided to give some of the kingdom's children a snow day. This snow day was in no way an excuse for the children to get out of working on their studies, jobs, or whatever... at least no one outside of the children and the queen had any need to know that. The sky was clear and snow was falling from it, as if by magic. The Queen laughed in delight at the sight of her subjects skating and slipping on her ice.

"Heeey Elsaaaa." A young feminine voice said casually from behind her. The Queen turned around in time to be pegged by a snowball thrown by none other than her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle.

"Hey!" Elsa cried out in glee as she sputtered snow out of her mouth. She got up and began to chase her sister around the town center, the two throwing snowballs back and forth at each other. The fun was soon interrupted by a relatively large man on a reindeer.

"Anna!" The man cried as he jumped off of his trusty steed, albeit he is a reindeer. "Elsa... Your majesty!" He said with a sense of urgency, which was apparent on his face as well.

"Kristoff..." Queen Elsa said, still laughing from the fun she was having. When she saw the look on Kristoff's face, however, her mood changed to confusion, as did Anna's.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Anna asked inquisitively.

"Grand Pabbie," he said. "He needs to talk to Elsa."

"What for?" Queen Elsa asked him. Kristoff just shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, "but he did say it involves the safety of you and all of Arendelle." At this Elsa became worried, but she eventually regained her composure.

"Guards!" she shouted. Two guards who had been standing near, making sure the Queen was safe, although she probably didn't need them, but was there because of protocol, appeared next to her instantly. "Fetch me my horse." she commanded.

"And mine." Anna said.

"No..." Elsa began, but was interrupted by her sister.

"Elsa," she began, "the safety of Arendelle concerns both of us, and if it's as urgent as Kristoff makes it sound, then I think I should know as much as possible as well." Elsa stared at her younger sister, who stared just as intensely back, and seeing that there isn't much danger in going to see a troll, let out a loud sigh.

"Fine." She said. "You may come." Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

Shortly after, the three were on their way to the Valley of the Living Rock. When they arrived the first thing they saw were the trolls, or to those who did not know of the trolls, just rocks. Trolls are incredible creatures. They are wise, generally, creatures of magic who are able to sleep like rocks, literally! You see, trolls can use their magic to transform themselves into living rocks, hence the name of the valley they reside in being _Valley of the Living Rocks._ Elsa dismounted her horse and called out to them, which resulted in every troll in the valley to roll towards them and surround them. They all popped out of their curled position and parted, allowing Pabbie to pass through them. Pabbie, also know as Grand Pabbie to those closest to him, is the oldest and wisest of the trolls in the valley and allowed his daughter, Bulda, to adopt Kristoff.

"Elsa." He said in his calm, stern voice. Elsa knelt down before the troll and put her hands into his. "What is it, Pabbie?" she asked, slightly more than a little worried. Pabbie looked at her in the eyes and said, "There is a great danger coming, one of powerful, magical origins, the likes of which I have never before seen. It will send powerful forces to lay waste to your kingdom of Arendelle and all will seem lost." Elsa stood up and gasped. Then she looked down at the troll. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other in shock and then back to the old troll.

"What should I do?" she asked. The troll sighed. "I do not know." He said. "These premonitions came to me in a dream, but they seemed too urgent to pass as unnoticed and to stay quiet, especially from you. I have never seen anything like this before and I know not from who or what it originates." He said. He turned around and sprayed a magical mist from his hands and continued. "I do know this, however, whoever or whatever it is, it will attempt to use your own fear against you." As he said this he showed her a silhouette of herself dancing around with citizens within the walls of Arendelle. Suddenly, an array of monstrous creatures surrounded them on all sides, causing everyone to run in fear. "But be warned, if you let your fear overwhelm you, all _will_ be lost." Elsa looked at the display as the creatures struck the silhouettes, causing her to gasp in fear.

"What can I do then, if all seems lost?" She asked the troll with a pleading voice, hoping with all hope, he may know.

"The best thing you can do," he said, "is to not be afraid. And let this console you, although all may seem lost, help can come from the most unexpected of places. I know not from where or from whom, but if you listen to your heart, you will see all that you must." With this, Grand Pabbie and all the other trolls transformed into stone and rolled away. Elsa stood there, pondering to herself, then she stood up straight with a look of conviction and turned towards Anna and Kristoff and said sternly.

"We must get back to Arendelle, quickly, we must protect it at all costs." As she said this, she mounted her horse and made way for Arendelle, leaving Anna and Kristoff scurrying to mount their respective steeds and catch up to her.


	2. The Game's Afoot

"Uggh.." Ralph let out a quiet groan as he wiped mud off of his red trousers. As he did so Fix-it Felix Jr., from the game Fix-it Felix Jr. came down and stopped in front of his behemoth friend.

"Well, brother, that was some mighty fine wreckin' you did there today." Felix said with a smile. Ralph looked down at the small maintenance man saying, "Uh... yeah, thanks Felix, you too. Fixing stuff, I mean, that was some pretty good fixing you did." At that moment all the Nicelanders came out of their apartments and surrounded Felix, congratulating him on a job well done. Some of them even congratulated Ralph on his superb wrecking, although some of them were still a little intimidated by their resident "bad guy", that isn't to say they didn't appreciate him or even hate him. Ralph, wanting to put an end to the awkward silence that was ensuing finally said,

"Well, I have to go meet up with Vanellope, so, uh, don't wait up, I might be back late." Ralph said as he clasped his hands together and began to back away. The other Nicelanders didn't hear Ralph, as they were busy talking to Felix. Ralph turned around and came face to face with a tall woman with short, blond hair and who also happened to be heavily armored. Sgt. Calhoun was her name, and she is a woman no man or beast would want to be foolish enough to get on her bad side.

"Calhoun!" Ralph said.

"Wreck-it." Calhoun said flatly in reply. "I'm looking for Felix." Ralph gestured behind him and replied. "Oh yeah, Felix, he's right over there." Ralph said as he slowy made his way around the Sergeant and headed for his game's train to get to Game Central Station.

"My lady! I was just thinking of you and..." He heard Felix say to Calhoun, the rest of what he was saying trailed off as Ralph got further away from them. As he approached the the train he heard a faint voice call out his name. He turned around and saw a tall, slim figure standing under a tree several feet away from him, obscured by the shadows. The figure was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving Ralph to wonder whether or not he was seeing things. He turned around and came face to face with strange man he had never seen before

"You must be Wreck-it Ralph, the bad guy who wrecks the building for this game!" The rather cheery voice said .

"Ahh!" Ralph shouted as he backed several feet back from the start, falling backwards and knocking down the tree he had seen the figure under before.

"Oh dear me, my apologies, I wasn't meaning to startle you." The stranger said as he ran over to Ralph and helped him up. When Ralph was back on his feet he looked at the stranger. The man was strange in appearance. He was tall and thin and had jet-black hair, pale green eyes, pale skin, and sported a thin black goatee. He sported a dark gray robe with light gray trimmings. Ralph was rather curious about this man and had only one thing to say to him.

"Who are you?" The stranger chuckled and replied.

"Silly me, my name is Maldrue, I'm from a game that was just plugged in."

"Huh, I don't remember a new game being plugged in." Maldrue waved his hand at Ralph and chuckled.

"We were plugged in right before the arcade closed and I decided to look around, you know, get to know some of the residents from the other games. Well, I saw your game, Fix-it Felix Jr., and thought to myself 'what a charming little game.' and so, here I am." Maldrue finished as he let out a cheery chuckle. Ralph looked at him, a little put out by the persona of the man who stood before him, but he didn't have any reason not to trust him, after all, he seemed friendly enough.

"Right... well, the person you really want to talk to Fix-it Felix Jr. He's over there by that tall apartment building, but as for me, I kind of have to be somewhere at the moment." Ralph said as he nudged the man out of the way of the so he could approach the train. Ralph proceeded to try to fit his huge body into the small train cars for his game. The man watched as the oversized Goliath tried to sit down. When Ralph was finally adjusted and ready to go, he noticed that the man was still there.

"Look, pal. You seem like a nice enough guy an all, but I really can't talk right now." As the train was about to leave the station, the stranger called out

"Wait! I have a friend and she's _dying_ to meet you!" Ralph sighed as he listened to the man's pleas.

"Fine!" he finally said. "I'll go say hello to you're friend. But... it has to be quick, because I kind of have to be somewhere."

"Oh, don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. Oh, by the way, is it true that you can wreck a building with your bare hands?"

"Yes, yes I can , it's kind of my job" Ralph said, growing impatient with the man.

The man grinned. "Oh, you'll do swimmingly." He said. Ralph was a surprised by this statement and took a few steps back.

"What do you mean?" Ralph said in confusion. All Ralph received for an answer was a flash of bright light and total silence afterward.

**Several Hours Later**

"Hey Stink-brain!" A small girls voice cried out. She jumped out of the Fix-it Felix Jr. game train and looked around the surrounding area of Niceland. The small girl headed towards the tall, central building of the game calling out as she did, "Hey, Admiral Underpants, where are you!?" The little girl looked disgruntled when she had received no response. When she reached the apartment building she caught sight of Felix and Sergeant Calhoun talking, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but when she reached them they burst out laughing.

"Ahem!" she said trying to get their attention, which worked. The two looked down at the small girl with pieces of candy stuck in her hair, with her small hands stuffed in the hand warmers of her light green hoodie.

"Vanellope!" Felix said. The sergeant looked down at her saying, "Hey there short stuff, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Ralph, he was supposed to meet me two hours ago, but the stink-brain never showed." she replied, sounding more than a little indignant when adding the last part.

"Well, that's strange." Felix said. "He left a while ago to meet you..." He gasped in shock. "Jiminy-Jaminy! Please tell me Ralph hasn't gone turbo again! If he's gone turbo again, I don't know what I'm gonna do. We'll be unplugged for sure this..." He was interrupted by a hard smack from Sergeant Calhoun.

"Pull yourself together soldier!" She shouted. Felix rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Right... you're right dear. I just lost myself for moment there." He said as he straightened his hat on his head and stood up straight.

"Right, now when was the last time everyone has seen Wreck-it?" Calhoun asked the two.

"Well, as I said earlier, I saw him leave to meat Miss Vanellope here about the time the Arcade closed, haven't seen him since." Felix replied.

"And you?" She asked turning to Vanellope.

"This morning, right before the Arcade opened." Vanellope answered.

"Someone has to know what happened to that junk-pile." Calhoun said quietly. The three stood there for a moment trying to come up with anything that could locate Ralph. Felix snapped his fingers and began to speak.

"Maybe he..." he was interrupted by a familiar voice. It wasn't anyone could understand, but Felix knew it well.

"€#!?" The three of them turned turned to meet the face of small orange character with thin legs, an elephant type nose, and two bright eyes."Huh?" Felix asks as all three of them turn to meet the face of a small, orange ball with eyes, slender legs, and an elephant type nose.

"Why Q*Bert!" Felix exclaimed. "What is it neighbor?"

"€#!?"

"Q*Bert, you're not making any sense." Felix says in reply to the incoherent language of the small video game character. Calhoun looks down at Felix with a raised eyebrow.

"You can understand him?" she asked puzzled and a little impressed. Felix nodded his head and said,

"Yes, ma'am, although he doesn't seem to be making sense at the moment. Q*Bert scowls and continues.

"!# $&" Felix looks at Q*Bert quizzically. "$?€ !#% €$&%$ &% #"

"Well, what's he saying?" Calhoun questions Felix. Felix looks up at his wife and says,

"What he's saying doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, my lady."

"What is it?" Vanellope asks worried.

"He's saying that a strange man, who claims to be part of a new game, was talking with Ralph. He questioning Ralph about being a 'bad guy' and asked if he would meet a friend. At first Ralph declined, probably because he needed to meet with Vanellope, but the man insisted. Well, finally Ralph agreed and the next thing you know there was a bright flash and Ralph was gone, no trace of him left." Felix says, relaying the message from the little orange character.

"That's impossible!" Calhoun says

"Like I said, ma'am, it doesn't make a lick of sense of to me." Felix said.

"Wait! So does this mean that Ralph is dead?!" Vanellope asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"No, if he died in this game he would have regenerated, but he didn't, so he's not dead, but he definitely isn't in this game anymore." Calhoun said in reply to the little girl.

"But the question is... where?" Says Felix.


	3. Arrival

**If anyone has any critiques, they would be much appreciated, so just leave them in your reviews.**

There was a couple looking at some fresh vegetable in the markets of Arendelle. The man told his wife that he though he heard something that sounded like thunder and figured that a storm was brewing, but upon looking at the clear blue sky above them his wife told him that he must have been imagining things. Seeing no flaws in her logic, the man accepted it and the two went back about their business. Little did they know, however, that about a quarter of a mile in the outskirts of the kingdom of Arendelle was a man, a rather large man, with large hands and red overalls with a strap undone was laying unconscious on the forest floor.

"Uhh... my head." Our oversized friend said as he held his cranium in his massive hands. "Vanellope!" He shouted, standing up suddenly and hitting his head on a low hanging branch of a tree above him.

"Oww!" He shouted, grabbing his head once again. The force of the impact on the branch knocked a copious amount of snow on top of Ralph.

"Ohhh, cold, cold, cold,cold." He shouted as his muscles tensed up from the icy blast now sent coursing through his body. He stepped forward about three steps, tripping over a rock and sent rolling down the side of a small hill, landing in several feet of freshly fallen snow which left the large imprint of his body in it. He popped his head up and looked around quickly, taking in his surroundings. Realizing that was not in Niceland anymore, he slowly stood up and made a full circle, taking in the white terrain he was now in. Ralph walked forward about ten feet and came to a stop on a large spear-head like rock protruding from a cliff side with an approximate fall of eleven or twelve feet.

"Huh?" He asked himself. "Where am I?" He pondered. Suddenly he heard a low groan and the rock he was standing on tipped forward about a foot.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." As soon as he said this the rock he was standing on fell from under him, sending him hurtling towards the ground. "Ahhhhhh!" **Thud**

Ralph hit the ground hard, nearly shaking the entire forest. He stood up in a daze and walked around dizzily, stumbling as he did so.

"That was some fall." a friendly sounding voice said. Ralph jumped with a start and looked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. All he could see was a small snowman with three buttons going up it's torso and a carrot nose. It had short, stubby legs, thin stick arms, and three pine needles sticking out of the top of it's head, like three strands of hair.

"Well," Ralph said, "I have no idea who said that, but it couldn't have been you, could it little guy?" He asked the small snowman.

"Oh, but it was me." The Snowman replied. Ralph, not expecting this, jumped back with a start, tripping over a small boulder on the ground, and falling on top of a small pine tree, snapping it in two.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The snowman asked running over to the large man with messy hair.

"Uh.. yeah, yeah." Ralph said, getting up and brushing snow and pin needles off of his clothing. "Just wasn't quite expecting a response... from you." Ralph finished, looking around as he did so.

"Oh, good!" The Snowman said. "Anyway, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf said.

"Really? You like warm hugs? But you're a snowman." Ralph said.

"Yes, yes I am." Olaf said smiling, showing what appeared to be a large buck tooth.

"And you're made of snow," Ralph said, "and snow and warm hugs probably don't... you know." Ralph said.

"Know what?" Olaf said, with his arms stretched out and a smile on his face

"That snow... uh... would uh... nevermind." Ralph said.

"Okay!" Olaf said, still smiling. "What's your name?" Olaf asked Ralph.

"Oh! I'm Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph said, putting his hands on his waist.

"Reckit Ralph." Olaf said to himself. "What an unusual name."

"Uh, yeah. Do you happen to know where I am?" Ralph asked Olaf.

"Oh that's easy!" Olaf said. "This... is a forest" He said in reply. Ralph rolled his eyes at the response, then something in him clicked.

"This must be that new game!" He exclaimed. Olaf gasped when he heard this.

"Oooh! I love games! Especially tag and ice skating and snowball fights and..." He was cut off by Ralph.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Uh, Klondike..."

"Olaf." Olaf corrected with a happy, blissful look on his face.

"Right, Olaf, do you know where I can get to Game Central Station?"

"I don't know about 'Game Central Station', but the people in Arendelle do play a lot of games. In fact, they might be doing it now." Olaf replied

"Okay then," Ralph said. "Do you think you could take me to Arendelle then, maybe someone there can help me." Olaf's face lit up when he was asked.

"Ohhhh of course I can, Reckit Ralph!" He exclaimed in reply. "Follow me!"


	4. The Ice is Broken

Queen Elsa had taken almost every precaution imaginable. After accidentally freezing her kingdom, she was inclined to keep her beloved subjects safe from any sort of harm. She had the entire perimeter of her kingdom loaded with armed guards, alternating watches, all day and all night. The fiord was closed off to the public and everyone had to remain within in the walls of the city. Life wasn't miserable for the the citizens of Arendelle, they were all as happy as could be. Queen Elsa entertained the subjects with her ice magic and she kept them from worrying about her sudden increase in security and such, but she couldn't help but be worried. The words of Pabbie still echoed in her mind and she was often seen looking towards the horizon from her bedroom window at night, looking for any sign of approaching danger. The citizens of Arendelle didn't know exactly why they had to stay in the city, nor did they really question their Queen on it, except for when they needed to travel outside of the city, and even then they never cursed or confronted their queen about it.

Now Elsa was out in the city, mingling with her subjects and showing off her magical ice to some of the children of the city. This was perhaps the highlight of her days, seeing the joy that she brought to her subjects and as a result the joy that they brought to her, despite her being a seemingly constant state of worry. She caught sight of her sister skating around on some ice with Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff grabbed hold of Anna's hands and the two of them spun around in multiple circles, each acting as a balance for the other keeping each other from falling. Kristoff pulled Anna in close and held her. This sight of her sister and Kristoff brought a smile to Elsa's face, then out of nowhere Sven swooped in and knocked Anna and Kristoff off of there feet and onto the ground, she couldn't keep herself from laughing at the sight. She heard Kristoff shout playfully to his Reindeer friend and saw him jump at Sven and rub his belly, resulting in the reindeer shaking it's leg and letting it's tongue hang out of it's mouth. Suddenly she heard shouting from the guards posted in the watchtowers at the entrance of the city. This worried her and she ran as fast as she could to their posts and entered the watchtower and joining the guards atop the watchtower. When she arrived she turned to one of the guards and asked,

"What is it?" The guard kept his eyes focused on the woods end on the other side of the fiord.

"The other guards and I saw rustling amongst the trees, your majesty." The soldier said in a level voice. "Whatever it was it looked large, from what we could see, which wasn't much, your majesty." The guard finished.

"You've done well in warning me" Elsa replied. "Be prepared for anything." Suddenly they could all hear voices coming from the direction in which they were looking and out popped two figures, one small and white and about as happy-go-lucky as one could be. When Olaf was in the Queen's line of vision she let out a sigh of relief, but then she caught sight of the other figure looming over Olaf. This figure was very large, had massive hands and feet, dark brown, spiked hair, and red clothing that looked strange to the Queen. She did not know what to think of the stranger, but she was relieved to see Olaf, in fact, she was wondering why it was so quiet around the palace that day, now she knew why. Nonetheless, she was happy to see that Olaf was okay, but she was a little upset seeing that her friend had went out into the woods in such a time, especially without her knowing. Elsa turned towards one of the guards in the watchtower and said to him,

"Bring both of them to me in my throne room, I would like to talk to them both."

"Aye, your majesty." The guard replied before resuming his post.

"Oh! And just wait until you meet the Queen, maybe she'll let you stay as a guest and we can stay up all night telling scary stories or making shapes with our hands with a lamp on the walls. Oooh, oooh, and in the morning we can have the best little muffins. Oooh! And waffles, you can't go wrong with waffles," Olaf was saying as he and Ralph walked across the frozen fiord.

"Uhhh... yeah. You know, I was actually..." Ralph started, but was interrupted by a loud voice from above.

"Halt! State your name, intent, where you are from, and whether you are friend or foe!" Olaf and Ralph looked up to see a guard in a tall watchtower at the entrance of the city.

"Hi, Glenn!" Olaf shouted as he waved at the guard. The guard rolled his eyes and replied.

"Hello, Olaf. Now, as I said, state your name, intent, where, you are from, and whether you are friend or foe."

"Uh, the name's Wreck-it Ralph, Niceland, I'm trying to get back home, and... uh... a friend I guess." Ralph replied the guard. Another guard whispered something the first guard's ear and the first guard slauted and returned to his post on the watchtower.

"Hello, Olaf and company! The queen would like to speak to the both of you!" The new guard shouted down at the two. The gates opened and Olaf ran into the city. Ralph tried to stop Olaf, but the little snowman was too quick and Ralph lost sight of him. Ralph entered the city through the large gate and was greeted by a voice. The voice belonged to the guard he had just spoken to. The guard approached Ralph, but halted when he caught sight of him. Before him the guard saw a very large man, taller than any he had ever seen, with hands larger than any dinner plate he had ever eaten of of, at least two times as large. The guard looked down at Ralph's feet in awe at the size of them and looked at the strange clothing that he wore.

"You, uh, said the queen wanted to speak to me?" Ralph said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uh... yes." The guard finally said regaining his composure. "I will lead to palace, where she plans to meet with you." The guard began to walk through the city, Ralph following close behind. He could hear the whispers of the town's people as he passed by. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he did hear the words "hands", "huge", and "smell". He sighed indignantly at the last one, but he kept moving. Some of the men, women, and children scurried to get out of the behemoth's way and Ralph knocked a couple of low hanging signs off of a couple of buildings as he did so. When they finally reached the palace the guard led him through magnificent hallways, some more elegant than even the halls of Vanellope's castle back in Sugar Rush. The though of his little friend cheered him up, because he knew he was going to figure out how to get back to Game Central Station and get back to her.

"Ughh... I was supposed to meet her!" He said face palming himself.

"Meet who?" The guard asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nobody." Ralph replied. Finally the arrived at the doors of the throne room. The guard led Ralph inside and introduced him.

"Your majesty." The guard said bowing. "Wreck-it Ralph of Niceland." Ralph looked around and saw Olaf playing with a reindeer, which seemed sort of out of place to Ralph. He turned his head ever so slightly and saw a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and a young man with set, sturdy features and blonde hair.

"Hello." A clear, feminine voice called out. The voice caught his attention and brought his gaze upon a young woman with pale, blonde hair and striking blue eyes.


	5. Butting Heads

Ralph stared at the woman before him, she was elegantly intimidating. At first glance she seemed harmless enough, but if you looked into her eyes, there was something there that told you that she was someone you don't want to mess with.

"H-h-hello." Ralph stammered. Elsa stared at the strange man before her, not quite sure what to think. She had never seen anyone like him before and he had a strange odor about him. He smelled as though he hadn't bathed in weeks. Her gaze fell upon his abnormally hands, apparently Anna's did as well.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Look at the size of these mitts!" She finished as she walked over lifting one of Ralph's hands and comparing it to her own. Her hand was hardly any larger than his of thumb. Ralph was taken aback by the actions of the young woman and didn't quite know what to do. Elsa glared at her younger sister.

"Anna!" She said sternly.

"Well, I mean look at them, they're bigger than my head." She said in disbelief. But Elsa just glared at her even more intensely.

"Sorry, it's just your hands are kind of... uh, well, big." She said sheepishly looking at Ralph.

"Ahh, it's alright." He said waving it hand. "I get that all the time." Anna returned to her position next to her sister. Elsa looked at her sister and nodded her head slightly.

"Right. Now, I would like you to answer some questions for me." She said after returning her gaze to Ralph.

"Okay." Ralph said.

Firstly, I would like to know what you were doing with Olaf?" She asked gesturing towards the snowman to the right of her. Ralph looked to where she pointed and saw the small snowman waving at him. Ralph waved back and suddenly stood up straight.

"Right, uh, I woke up in the forest and started looking around, to try to figure out where I was. Well, there was this loose rock on the side of some cliff and it kind of fell off... with me along with it. Well, when I hit the ground, your snowman here started talking to me.." Ralph finished. Elsa stared at Ralph with a level face.

"Very well," She said. "Why did he bring you here?" She asked.

"Well, I asked him if he knew how I could get back to Game Central Station and he said that he..."

"Game Central Station?" She asked, cutting Ralph off. Ralph shook his head.

"Right!" He said. "Well, anyways, he said he didn't know how to get there, so I asked him to bring me here, so you could help me. You see, I was on my way over to Sugar Rush to meet with a friend and..." But he was cutoff.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what it is you are talking about. " Elsa said to him.

"I'm talking about getting back to my game." Ralph replied. Elsa looked at her sister with question in her eyes. Anna looked back at her sister and just shrugged.

"You're... game?" Elsa asked, rubbing her temple and returning her eyes to Ralph.

"Yes, my game." He said. "I was in my game and now I'm stuck in your game and..." Elsa interrupted him once again, this time a little more fiercely.

"My game?! My kingdom could be under attack at any given moment and you say that this is a game?!" She asked very loudly. Ralph stepped back and replied weakly.

"Yes?"

"If my kingdom is in trouble, I do not play games!" She with a very loud voice, which wasn't quite a shout.

"What are you talking about? When it's game over everything will be right back to normal, it's not like anyone is any real danger." Ralph replied.

"No real danger?" Elsa asked. "We'll see whose not in real danger when you are in my dungeon."

"What?!" Ralph exclaimed. "No, oh no, lady. I don't have time to be locked up. I have to get back to my game before the Arcade opens." Ralph shouted.

"Guards!" Elsa shouted. Several Guards surrounded Ralph instantly. Ralph turned around and bolted for the door, knocking several guards down in the process.

"After him!" One of the guards shouted. When they received the order all of the guards ran out of the throne room after Ralph.

"Elsa..." Anna said after they were all out. Elsa turned to her sister, who continued talking. "Don't you think you may have, oh I don't know, overreacted... just a little?"

"No." Elsa replied. "You heard Pabbie. Arendelle may be in trouble, and I cannot afford to risk the safety of any of my subjects. When things have quieted down I will look into this... Ralph, but until then he will remain locked up." Anna turned to Kristoff and asked,

"What do you think." Kristoff was taken aback.

"Uh... I, uh... Sven? What do you think." Making his voice deeper, he imitated the voice of his reindeer, Sven. "I think we should go out and play." He said as Sven, and the reindeer nodded back quickly. "Me too, buddy, me too." He said as he and Sven quickly ran out of the throne room.

Ralph ran through hall after hall before coming to the front door of the castle. The guards were close behind him, so he ran out of the door as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the ground was still covered in ice, which sent him sliding, trying to maintain his balance. He nearly fell, but caught himself by slamming one of his hands down on the ground as support. He continued to slip and slide on the ice, causing a woman to scream by nearly running over her.

"Excuse me, miss!" He called out as he continued to run away from the guards. The guards came to where the woman was and one shouted,

"There he is!" They all ran after him. Ralph continued to run until he was almost to the gate of the city, but he slipped the ice, running head first into the wall that surrounded the city. The force of the impact stunned him and knocked him unconscious.

**About half an hour later**

"Reckit. Reckit. Hey Reckit, wake up." A voice quietly called out. Ralph moaned.

"Five more minutes..." He said. As he was about to drift back off to sleep, he was awakened by a sharp cold from a snowball to the face.

"Ahh!" Ralph shouted as he stood up, knocking his head on the low ceiling of the cell. "Oww..." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh good, you're awake! I hope I didn't wake you." The voice said from outside the cell door.

"No, no, you're fine. I've been awake." Ralph said, walking over to the door of the cell. He looked out the bars of the window and saw a small snowman standing there.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out. Since Elsa decided to let you stay the night, I figure we would be able to have some guy time." Olaf said innocently.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think that's quite what the Queen had in mind." Ralph said to Olaf. That didn't phase Olaf, however.

"Well, anyways, I was just kind of thinking we could tell stories or play a game, or I don't know." Olaf said.

"A game?" Ralph asked. "Yeah, I can play a game." Ralph said.

"Oh, good!" Olaf shouted.

"Sh, shh, sh." Ralph shushed, looking at the sleeping guard next to his cell. "I'm going to need you to let me out though." Ralph said.

"Okay" Olaf said as he headed towards the guard. Before Olaf could get the keys off of the guard's belt, the guard awoke from his nap. When he saw Olaf he stood up quickly and drew his sword and pointed it at the snowman. When the guard saw it was Olaf he sheathed his sword.

"Olaf, what are you doing here?" The guard asked.

"Oh, I was just about to let Reckit out so we could play a game." Olaf said smiling. The guard looked at Olaf and smiled.

"Oh really? Well, unfortunately, he can't play at the moment." He said pointing to Ralph. "The queen wants him to stay here for a while."

"Ohh.." Olaf said, looking down cast.

"Aghhh!" Ralph groaned putting his hands up next to his head.

"Well, if Elsa says so." Olaf said. "But, hey, maybe we can play a game later!" He exclaimed, looking at Ralph.

"€Oh, yeah, sure." Ralph said crossing his arms. Olaf skipped out of the dungeon area and out of sight. The guard sat back down and crossed his arms.

"You better let me out this instant, or else!" Ralph said to the guard.

"Or else what? You're going to punch the door down?" The guard mocked

"Don't tempt me." Ralph said in reply.

**Back in Litwak's**

"Why doesn't he just wreck that tiny cell that he is in?" Maldrue asked himself as he watched from a visor window he created. "He should be out of there by now, wrecking the city and casting fear into the queen and her subjects!" He shouted, but there was no one there to hear him, seeing as how the arcade was closed. "Perhaps," he said looking over to the H_ouse of the Dead_ game cabinet, "I should send something a little more... _gruesome!"_


	6. House of the Dead

**I apologize if this Chapter is a little slow, I've been real busy with school and everything. If you have any ideas or critiques, just let me know in a review or a PM.**

"And you haven't seen him anywhere?" Felix asked the Surge Protector.

"Nope." The Surge Protector replied blatantly, looking down at his clipboard.

"Are you sure? He hasn't been in _Tapper's_ or anything?" Felix asked, making sure the Surge Protector hadn't seen or heard anything about Ralph's location. Surge sighed and looked up from his clipboard.

"Wreck-it Ralph was not seen, heard, or stopped by me today." Surge said, looking down at Felix. Felix sighed and took of his hat, holding it his gloved hands. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Calhoun walking towards him.

"Anything?" He asked.

"He wasn't seen anywhere near Sugar Rush." She said. "I checked _Tapper's_, _Street Fighter's II, _and _Ultimate Mortal Kombat._" She said.

"Ohh..." Felix said, looking down at the ground. Calhoun looked down at him.

"Hey, don't worry, Fix-it. We'll find that overgrown junk-pile." She said as nicely as she could, trying to cheer up Felix. Suddenly Vanellope ran up to them. Felix looked down at her.

"Anything?" He asked, hoping there would be some good news, but she just shook her head 'no'.

"Nope. I don't know where that Stink-brain could have gotten to." She said.

"Surge!" A strong masculine voice called out. They all turned around and saw someone running for them.

"Surge! Something happened in my game!" The man shouted. Surge zipped over to him and took out his clipboard.

"May I help you?" Surge asked.

"Yes!" the man replied. "Something weird just happened in my game!" Surge took out a pen and proceeded with his program.

"Name?" He asked. The man looked at him confused and a little frustrated.

"Thomas Rogan." He replied. Surge wrote his name on his clipboard and continued.

"And what is the problem?" He asked.

"Well, I was about to head over to _Tapper's_, you know get something to drink and..., well, at first everything was normal. But, when I was getting ready to head to Game Central Station, I saw this bright flash out of my peripheral. I turned around and didn't see anything, which seemed a little weird, so I went to investigate." He paused.

"And?" Surge asked, still writing on his clipboard. When he was finished he looked at Rogan.

" And nothing! There wasn't anything! All the Zombies were gone, not a single one left!" Rogan exclaimed. Surge looked at Rogan and cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll check things out and get back to you." Surge said, before zipping away. Rogan just looked in the direction that the Surge Protector zipped and let out an exasperated half chortle.

"Excuse me." Calhoun said. Rogan turned around quickly and looked at the Sergeant.

"What?" Rogan asked her.

"Whatever happened to the Zombies in your game sounds exactly like what happened to a friend of ours."

"And?" Rogan asked.

"And, we were wondering if we could look around your game, see if we can't find anything that could help us with finding our friend." Felix butted in.

"And maybe, even your Zombies?" Vanellope added, as sweetly as she could manage. Rogan looked at her intensely and sighed.

"Fine."

"Oh my land..." Felix says as he enters the _House of the Dead _game and made their way to the Curien Mansion. He looked around at the landscape of the game, it held an overpowering creepiness in it. "Maybe Vanellope should stay in Game Central Station." Vanellope kept walking and said,

"Now way! I'm not going anywhere!"

"It's creepy all right, I'll give you that." Calhoun said, looking down at a scanner in her hand.

"Yeah." Rogan said. "Even creepier during game play." He added. Noticing a shiver down Felix's and Vanellope's spines, he smiled.

"Right. Well, we'll just get what we need and get out." Calhoun said, looking forward as they came to the entrance of the Curien mansion.

"This is where things get real messy during the game, so I figure this would be the best place to start." Rogan said as they came to a stop.

"Good thinking." Calhoun said and walked forward. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of struggle, no marks left by any burning or explosions... of course that would be hard to tell as it is in here." She said looking around her.

"What are they doing here?" A voice called out. They all gasped and turned around to face the direction the voice had come from. Before them stood a pale beast-like man with horns on his head.

"What is that?!" Vanellope cried out as she backed behind Felix.

"It's just the Magician." Rogan said. "One of the 'bad guys' from my game." He finished, using air quotes as he said 'bad guy'. "They're here because something like what happened here happened in their game.

"My game." Felix corrected.

"What?" Rogan said, turning his head to face Felix.

"My game. They're in a different game than me." Felix said pointing to Calhoun and Vanellope.

"Whatever." Rogan said and turned back to face the Magician.

"Do you have any idea what happened here?" Calhoun asked the Magician.

"No." The Magician replied. "But whatever it is, I would not go looking for it, if I were you." He added. "And you, Rogan, had better keep looking for the undead, because if they are not here by the time the arcade opens... well, you know what happens." The Magician added before flying away.

Ralph sat in his cell, trying to come up with some way to escape without drawing any unwarranted attention. He lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling with his thumb rested on his head and tapping his two index fingers together. Nothing was coming to mind, nothing at all. Suddenly, from outside of the window of his cell, he faintly heard frantic shouting from somewhere out in the city, and it was getting closer.


	7. Don't Feed the Zombies

Ralph looked out the window of his cell, only to see the frozen fiord outside. He was barely able to make out a figure speeding across the frozen water on a horse, the horse must have had spikes on it's shoes, judging by the speed at which it was moving on ice. Ralph watched as the figure stopped at the gate of the city that presided on the northern end of the fiord and began shouting at the guards, making gestures towards the forest. The figure, obviously a man, was too far away for anything he was saying to be coherent, but that was of little importance, because out of the forest across the fiord came a horde of hideous creatures, undead creatures. They were moving at a lax speed, until they reached the ice, on which they all began to slip and slide. The guards posted on that wall of the city began firing arrows at the creatures, but to no avail, seeing as how they were already dead. Seeing that the effort was futile, they ceased fire, and began brainstorming of something that could possibly stop these monsters. After a while, the undead horde, slipping around on the ice, were able to make their way across the ice with relative ease.

Suddenly, Ralph heard shouting from outside of his cell.

"Rockefeller!" A voice called out, as a guard ran down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of the guard outside of Ralph's cell door.

"What is it?" The guard, Rockefeller, asked in reply, sounding anxious from the commotion he saw from some of the other guards running in and out of the area they were in.

"The Queen wants all guards at the northern gate." The other guard said.

"What of the prisoners?" Rockefeller asked, gesturing towards the other cells.

"We must do what the queen asks, what can they do, Arendelle's dungeon is one of the most secure in the world." The guard said. Rockefeller hesitated, but eventually gave in and left with the other guard.

"Perfect!" Ralph said to himself. "Now that those bozos are gone, I can finally get out of this stinking cell." Ralph said as he raised his fist and began to run towards the outside wall perpendicular to the fiord. He suddenly stopped short as he saw a horde of zombies outside. "Yeah... not going that way." He said and turned around. He stopped in front of the cell door and shouted. "I'm gonna wreck it!" and smashed the door down. "Aha!" Ralph exclaimed, wiping stone dust off his hands. Ralph looked around and saw the staircase that led up to the castle. Ralph ran towards the stairs and up, making his way to the castle halls. "Oh great..." He said under his breath. "Which way is out?"

After picking what he thought was the right way, Ralph began to run through hall after hall. As he was about to round a corner he heard guards shouting and stopped as quickly as he could, briefly revealing himself around the corner due to the kinetic energy his body had built up, but hid himself as quickly as he was able. "Can you believe this? Hiding like a criminal.. me!" Ralph said to himself. Fortunately for him, the guards ran down a hall heading to the western end of the castle. As soon as they all disappeared down the hall, Ralph followed close behind. The way that he figured is that since all the guards were called to keep the zombie horde out of the city, these guards would lead him straight to his way out, and save him the trouble of locating it on his own.

Ralph's hunch was right on the money. As soon as the guards ran out of the castle, he did the same.

"Oh! Fresh air!" Ralph said, inhaling deeply. The city was in horrible state of hysteria, already the undead horde had breached the gates. The zombies, unable to be killed by any conventional weapon, had been hacking away at the gate with hatchets that some some of them carry, eventually getting through. Ralph made his way to through the city to the main gate. Unfortunately, for him, it was closed tight. There were soldiers running about trying to protect citizens from being consumed by zombies and trying to keep as few as possible from entering the city. One soldier drew his sword and hacked off a zombie's head, which landed in the hands of woman, who proceeded to scream in fear and drop the head, which rolled a few feet away from the woman. The head came to a stop and let out a slight chuckle. The woman tried to run away, but tripped and fell as a small group of zombies made their way towards her.

"Mom!" A small child called out, as he watched the zombies close in on his mother. Ralph was running towards the gate, ready to wreck it, but when he heard the the small child call out, he came to a complete stop. Ralph turned to face the direction the scream had originated, seeing the seeing the child looking in the direction of his mother. When Ralph too looked in that direction, his eyes landed upon the figure of a woman being closed in upon by a group of zombies.

"Oh no!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran towards the woman. He ran in front of the woman and knocked the zombies back with one quick blow. Ralph turned to the woman, and helped her up. He nudged her in the direction of her child, whom she gladly ran towards.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out. Ralph turned to face a tall,blonde headed man standing next to a reindeer. "How did you get out of the dungeon?" He asked, walking towards Ralph.

"That may not be a biggest concern right now." Ralph said. "Now, we need to get all of those people," He said pointing to a group of people running away from zombies, " away from those zombies." He finished as he pointed to a group of oncoming zombies. Kristoff looked at Ralph intently.

"You're right." Kristoff said. "How do we do that?"

"I..." Ralph started, putting one finger up, "do not know." He finished.

"Great..." Kristoff said, putting a palm to his face. A zombie walked past them, chanting,

"Hungry... hungry" Ralph watched as the zombie went by.

"Do you have any meat?" He asked Kristoff quickly and loudly.

"Uhh... I don't think now is the best time to think about eating." Kristoff said.

"No! Not for eating! I have an idea!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ...

Maldrue watched as the scene unfolded.

"Hahahaha! Oh, what a delight!" He exclaimed. "I don't think I've had this much fun since the time of the Romans." Maldrue said as he continued to watch and laugh as the zombies made their way through the streets of Arendelle. "I should have thought of zombies ages ago!" His victory was not to last, because as he said those words, he caught sight of a red clad figure running towards the fiord with his arms full of steaming, hot meat. He had pork, beef and chicken, all pipping hot.

"Wreck-it Ralph?! What are you doing?!" Maldrue shouted.

"Hey! Zombies! Who's hungry?" He heard Ralph shout. He watched as all the zombies turned their attention to Ralph, each taking in a whiff of the sweet aroma the meat was letting off.

"No! No! No! What are you mindless neanderthals doing?!" The Zombies all made their way towards Ralph, who led them out of the city and onto the fiord. When he and the zombies were out on the ice, he threw the meat to the side, which the entire horde of zombies proceeded to advance upon. When the zombies were busy consuming the meat, Ralph lifted his fist and brought it down on the ice. The force of the blow caused the ice to crack throughout a large portion of the fiord. The zombies stumbled, many of which fell and lost hold of their meat. Ralph hit the ice again, causing some of the ice to break apart and some of the zombies to fall in the cold water. Ralph lifted his fist to deliver one last blow to the ice, which would have completely broken the ice, but before his fist could actually make contact with the ice, it all spontaneously thawed, sending Ralph and the zombies all into the water. Ralph flailed around in the water for a second or two before coming up above the water. He sputtered and spit water out of his mouth.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around at the fiord, which seconds ago had been frozen solid .He looked around frantically before having his gaze land on the figure of a woman with pale, blonde hair, the queen.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's not like you didn't need a bath anyways." She said, smiling. Ralph glared at her and watched as she turned and walked away. Ralph watched in awe and confusion as the Queen walked away into the city.

"Nooooo!" Maldrue shouted vehemently. "You will pay for this, Wreck-it Ralph!" He shouted, still looking in to his visor window. He watched as Ralph climbed out of the fiord with countless zombies bobbing around him. "Aggh!" He shouted out as he lashed at his window, turning it into nothing more than a light blue mist. "Mark my words, you will pay."


	8. Rules of Engagement

**I have been making corrections and changes to older chapters. Some are small, some are large, if you want, please check them out and get back to me on how you like them. Thank you. Also, if you want me to fix anything or have any critiques, just let me know and I'll look into it.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Maldrue paced back and forth, trying frantically to come up with a new plan. His zombie invasion had failed and now he needed something that would get the job done.

"Perhaps," He said, "it is time for a new plan of attack. Something that isn't so direct, at least not yet. I need something... but what? I need... I need... I need... an army!" He exclaimed. "But an army of what?" He asked. "Maybe those undead meat pies will still be of use, but they will not do by themselves. No! I need something much more deadly, much more powerful, much more... unpredictable. But what?" He asked himself. "Hmmm..." He said curiously, stroking his goatee. "I think I remember encountering someone with just the answers I seek." He said with an evil chortle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Calhoun, Felix and Vanellope all exited the _House of the Dead_ game.

"That was useless!" Calhoun said. "We were in there for hours and have absolutely nothing to show for it!"

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck next time?" Felix half asked. Calhoun just grunted in response and continued walking.

"Oh... I just hope Ralphie is okay." Vanellope said, obviously worried about her big friend. "Who knows what trouble he could have gotten himself into?"

"Don't worry, Vanellope, we'll find him." Felix said, comforting her. "We have to." He added, mostly to himself."

"Let's hope so." Calhoun said. "But in any case, we should be heading back, the arcade is opening soon." Calhoun said as she gave Felix a quick kiss. Then both she and Vanellope headed back to their games, leaving Felix to worry by himself.

"Ohh, Ralph... where are you?"

… … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Surge protector was watching as characters from various games all returned to their games. The arcade was opening and he needed to make sure that everyone was where they needed to be. Of course, there was really no way for him to tell for sure if everyone was in their respective game. When Game Central Station was completely empty, he put away his clipboard. Suddenly a blue mist wrapped around his throat, constricting his air way. This was terrifying for the Surge Protector, due to the fact that he was made completely out of electrical energy and no one had been able to grab him before.

"Hello, Surge Protector." A smooth, clear voice said. This voice was calm, but at the same time, completely terrifying.

"Wh-wh-what do... you want?" The Surge Protector asked, choking.

"Oh, I just have a few questions." Maldrue replied. "And, as I understand, you're the one with the answers I seek."

"What... d-do you... need to... to know?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Nothing too important... just what the most dangerous creature is in this digital world." Maldrue replied, spreading his arms as a gesture to the whole station.

"I... I don't know..." The Surge protector stated. This reply was not pleasing to Maldrue, who tightened his grip on the Surge Protector.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted, getting in close proximity to the Surge Protector. The Surge Protector looked in Maldrue's eyes and knew that this man was not someone to have cross with you.

"I swear I don't know! But... but, I know who would." The Surge Protector said. Maldrue cocked an eyebrow and loosened his grip,but still maintained his hold on the Surge Protector.

"Who?" He questioned. The Surge Protector gasped.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun! She's married to Fix-it Felix Jr., from the game _Fix-it Felix Jr. _She's from the game _Hero's Duty_**_. _**It's right across from_Tappers_." Surge said, holding his hands up in front of his face. Maldrue smiled and let go of The Surge Protector, who dropped to the ground.

"Thank you, Surge Protector. You have been most... helpful." Maldrue said, smiling wickedly.

… … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Felix had just arrived back at his game when he noticed a bright orange glow about Niceland. Felix looked up at the game screen, only to see an 'out of order' sign hanging there.

"No..." He said to himself. "Not again." Felix stood there staring at the sign for several seconds before turning to walk towards the apartment building at the center of his game.

"Fix-it Felix Jr.?" A sharp voice asked from behind him. Felix turned around in shock.

"Yes? And you are?" Felix looked at the tall man before him. He was new to Felix and he had a certain air about him, an air that put you on edge.

"Me? My name is Maldrue. You don't know me, but I know enough about you."

"Enough about me? Enough for what?" Felix asked, grabbing his hammer from his belt.

"Enough to play my own little game." He said as he let out a bright burst of energy.

… … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A group of large men unloaded from a futuristic train as it pulled into the station. They hit and shoved each other in a joking manner and threw insult based jokes at each other. They all came to a stop in a large room, where they awaited for their commanding officer to give them orders for when they were in game play. One soldier had his helmet off and held it in his hands.

"Hey! Markowski! You'd better put that helmet on before the sarge comes in here and uses it on you like a pinata." One of the other soldiers said in a deep, gruff voice.

"You kidding me? We've still got ten minutes before the arcade opens, I'm keeping this stuffy thing off for as long as I can." Markowski replied in a voice just as deep and hoarse as the first..

"Good for you." A voice said, making all of the soldiers turn around as soon as they heard it.

"Who are you!?" Markowski asked, shouting as he did.

"No concern of yours, although I imagine you're all tired from working so hard in this bleak game." Maldrue said calmly. "How about a little nap?" He said as he filled the room with a blue-gray mist, putting all the soldiers in a deep slumber. Soon after, Calhoun walked in, speaking as she did.

"All right, ladies, I'm only going to say this once, so..." She stopped short when she saw her men piled on the floor, sleeping. "What in tarnations are you jerk turkeys doing laying around?!" She hollered. Receiving no response from her men, she kicked one hard in the gut. After still receiving no response, she drew her gun and was ready for action.

"Something ain't right here." She said. "Looks like we're going to play a little game of cat and mouse."

"Yes, but the question is... who's the mouse?" At the sound of this voice Calhoun swung around and fired multiple times. Maldrue was barely able to dodge, jumping forward and landing behind Calhoun. Calhoun jerked around and was about to fire when Maldrue knocked the gun out of her hand with a burst of magic. Calhoun looks at the man, taking in his strange appearance. She looked at his pale face, with the black goatee and pale green eyes. She looked at his long, black hair, even noting a small silver earring in his right ear.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asked, holding her gun aimed at the stranger.

"Just a wanderer, looking for something." Calhoun kept her sights focused on him, not taking her eyes off of him for a second.

"What did you do to my men?" She asked sternly, watching Maldrue like a hawk with her piercing, thousand mile stare, a stare that could kill

"Nothing serious." He replied. "They're only asleep, they'll awaken as soon as I'm gone, just in time to play this game."Calhoun didn't take her eyes of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, keeping her gun on him.

"I'm here for an answer to one simple question." Maldrue replied.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you anything." Calhoun says defiantly. Maldrue laughs and smiles at her.

"Just a little something I like to call _leverage_." He says as he makes an unconscious Felix materialize before him. Calhoun gasps raises her gun and prepares to fire.

"Nuhuhuh..." Maldrue says, shaking a finger. He makes a short blade materialize and presses it against Felix's neck. "If I were you, I'd think this through." Calhoun clenches her teeth and keeps her gun pointed at Maldrue's head. "Tell you what," Maldrue says, "you tell me what I want to know, and I'll let your dear husband go. Maldrue says, looking at Calhoun with an evil grin.

"Not a chance, dirt-bag!" Calhoun shouts. "I ought to blow that egg head right off of your soldiers and see you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off, or in this case, blown off."

"Take the shot and see what happens to poor little Fix-it Felix Jr." Maldrue says. Calhoun doesn't waver and keeps her gun focused on him, but sees that the shot would not only kill Maldrue, but also held a high chance of killing Felix.

"You and I both know what happens to him if he dies outside his game!" Maldrue says. "Let's not take that chance." Calhoun glares at him, with her gun still resting on her shoulder, ready to be fired. Maldrue cocks and eyebrow and looks at her.

"What do you want to know?" Calhoun asks, lowering her gun, but still ready for any course of action that needed to be taken.

"I need to know what the most dangerous creature, the most destructive and fear inspiring creature is in this arcade."

"If you think I'm going to tell you that, you're dumber than a stump." Calhoun says as she raises her gun. Maldrue presses the knife against Felix's neck.

"What was that?" He asks sadistically. Calhoun adjusts her grip on her gun and lowers it.

"Cy-bugs." She says.

"Excuse me?" Maldrue asks.

"Cy-bugs... their the nastiest creature in this arcade. They'll eat your world in a day, their hunger never satisfied. You'd be a fool to even think of messing with them."

"Maybe so, but I've been called worse." Maldrue replies. Calhoun growls at him.

"Alright, I told you what you wanted to know, now let Felix go!" Calhoun shouts, extending her arm.

"Hmmm, let me think... no." Maldrue states.

"Why you little..." Calhoun starts as she rushes towards Maldrue.

"Hahahahahaha! You should know better than to trust someone such as me!" Maldrue laughs as he backs into the shadows, Felix still with him. Calhoun lashes out, trying to grab hold of him, only to find that he is not there anymore. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Maldrue says, now standing next to the doors control panel, "I have some pest control to attend to." He finishes as he pushes a button on the panel, opening a large metal door, leading out to a futuristic wasteland. Calhoun charges him, only to have Maldrue disappear in a cloud of smoke, sending her tumbling onto the ground. Calhoun looks up to the caustic tower looming before her.

"You're not getting any Cy-bugs... or my husband. Not on my watch." She growls as she runs towards the 99 story tower. Moments later Maldrue appears within the top room of the tower, the floor littered with Cy-bug eggs.

"One egg." He said. "One egg is all I need."He says as he picks up an egg and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. By the time Calhoun reaches the top floor Maldrue had already vanished, along with both Felix and the egg.

"Dagnabit!" Calhoun shouts as she punches a wall. "You had better have a good place to hide you low life, dirty, little mutt, because when I get my hands on you, you'll be nothing but a little smudge of roadkill beneath my boot." Calhoun growls.


	9. Negotiations

Ralph was being led by two guards. They were fearsome and large. They wore long coats of green and purple. Down the center of the coat, in a neat line, were brass buttons with the emblem of a crocus on them. and wore black pants. Their boots were a shiny, black and polished. They were very tall, almost even with Ralph, although their massive arms were not comparable to Ralph's.

"Where are we going?" Ralph asked as he yawned. He looked around at the paintings on the walls of the castle. He passed one that he tought looked familiar. There was silence for several moments, until a guards finally said something,

"The throne room." Ralph narrowed his eyes. He knew that some of the paintings he passed had looked familiar, but he didn't know why exactly, but now that he knew, he knew that he knew. He knew that the queen probably needed to talk to him, but what he didn't know, however, was why.

"Why?" Ralph asked. There was silence and no response from any of the guards.

"Okay, not very helpful." Ralph said as the came to stop in front of the huge doors of the throne room. Suddenly the guards went on either side of him, uniformly.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you!" They said and opened the doors of the throne room. Ralph stood there for a moment, not moving until the guards gestured towards the room. Ralph passed through the doors and came to a stop about 3/4 of the length of the room. He stood before the throne, on which was sitting a the queen, Elsa of Arendelle. Ralph looked at her, who looked at him with her striking blue eyes. Ralph continued staring at the queen, with his mind full of questions, questions like,

"What was that?!" Elsa was taken aback by that. Ralph thought about who he was talking to and added, "... your majesty. One second there's ice, next thing you know, no ice. There's zombies, I mean, what kind of game is this!" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the mention that her situation was once again a game, she was going to chastise Ralph, except,

"Elsa..." Anna said to her sister. Elsa took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know, I know." Elsa looked down at Ralph from where she stood. "Your name is Ralph, correct?" Ralph stepped back a little and stood straight.

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"Well, Ralph, I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would like to thank you for what you did for my people." It was Ralph's turn to be taken aback. He scratched his head and fidgeted with his large hands.

"Oh, well... you're welcome." Ralph said. Elsa shook her head and continued.

"Have you seen those monsters before?"

"Zombies." Ralph said.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, um, they're zombies, you know, undead." Ralph said, explaining himself.

"So you are familiar with them?" Elsa asked. Ralph shrugged.

Well, sure. I mean, there are lots in other games, I see them occasionally at my Bad Anon meetings. They're harmless for the most part, I mean, when they're not in game-play." Elsa raised an eyebrow at the way that Ralph was speaking, she still didn't like the fact that he called her situation a game, but she had never heard of things like 'Bad Anon' and she didn't quite understand by what he meant by 'game-play'.

"Right. Good." Elsa said.

"Good?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, good. We'll leave in the morning." She stated as she sat back down in her throne. Ralph looked at the queen, quite confused.

"Leave? Leave for where, exactly?" Elsa looked at Ralph right in the eyes.

"Why, to find those _zombies_ and put and find out where they came from and make sure nothing else comes from it." She said, as if he should have known. Ralph opened his mouth to argue, but was cutoff by Elsa before he could get anything out.

"You can help me, or you can go back in my dungeon, in a cell you won't be able to get out of." Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could have just booked it and escaped, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"Wh-wh-what makes you think I can do anything to them?" He stammered.

"I've seen what you did to my dungeon, I think you can take on a... zombie." She said. Ralph tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything, other than,

"I'm not going." He said defiantly, crossing his arms and planting his feet. He put his face up and turned away, much like a four year old when he doesn't get his way. Elsa looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, you're not?" She asked. Ralph turned the side of his head towards her and looked at her through is peripheral.

"No." He said, turning his head again. Anna stifled a laugh from the scene she was witnessing. Elsa put her hand on her head and shook it.

"All right, Ralph." She said. "You asked me if I could help you get back to your home." She continued. "If you help me find out where these zombies came from and help me put a stop to it, I will help you find your way home." She finished. Ralph turned around to face her, his fingers on his chin. He then looked up to her and asked,

"Why should I, you locked me up, how do I know you won't do it again? He asked. Elsa shook her head.

"You don't." She said. "But... you could just wander about aimlessly and try to find your way back on your own, or you can help me and, in return, I will help you." She said. Ralph scratched his head and thought about what she said. He didn't see any reason not to, after all, she was his only chance on getting back to Game Central Station, and he was low on options. He scrunched his eyebrows and scowled, but softened his expression and sighed.

"Fine. I'll help." He said. Elsa smiled and said,

"Good. We leave first thing in the morning. She stood up and headed for the door. As she passed Ralph she called the guards. "Guards, show Ralph here to a guest room." She continued walking, with her sister by her side and came to a stop. "Oh... and keep an eye on him, we wouldn't want him running off." Ralph watched as she exited the throne room in bewilderment, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. The two guards from earlier came to him and said,

"The queen wishes us to show you to a guest room."

"Yeah, I heard." Ralph replied. The two guards started walking and Ralph followed.

The rooms were nice, very nice, nicer than anything Ralph had stayed in before. There was one thing though, it was cold. Ralph looked around the room and spotted a large fireplace. He walked over, knelt down and picked up two logs. He started rubbing them together like two sticks, something he had seen the hunter in _Cabela's_do. He rubbed and rubbed, getting no results.

"Ahhh, this is pointless!" He said, throwing the logs down, sending the whole pile rolling out of the fire place. Ralph stood up, hitting his head on the mantle over the fireplace and knocked it off the wall, sending everything that was on it smashing on the ground. He grabbed his head and stepped back, slipping on a log that found it's way beneath his huge feet. Ralph fell down to the ground, the force of the impact shaking the whole room. When he fell one of his large hands caught a small dresser, smashing it. A guard threw the door open and ran in.

" Is there something wr..." He began, but stopped when he saw the mess in the room. Ralph stood up quickly and wiped dust off of his red overalls.

"Nope, no.. uh, nothing wrong here." Ralph said. The guard stared with his mouth hanging open. He looked at the smashed dresser and the missing mantle over the fireplace. Ralph saw his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, uh... somebody broke that."


	10. Revival of the Fittest

**I apologize for any delays, I was babysitting and my friends got me hooked on League of Legends. Well, here is chapter 10 of Wreck-it, hope you enjoy. In _Tapper_ I don't know if the bartender's actual name is Tapper, but that's what I'm calling him, if you know, let me know. Thank you.**

... ... ... ... .. . . . . . ... .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maldrue lurked in the shadows outside of Litwak's, he took the Cy-bug egg out of a concealed pocket of his robe and turned it in his hands. He had placed the egg in a stasis field, so as to prevent a premature exodus of the bug from the egg. He looked at the egg, musing and turning thoughts over in his head. He stroked the hairs of gaotee and looked into the window of the arcade. Something didn't sit right with him and he needed to make some arrangements. He walked around to the back of the arcade, where the fuse box was, nearly tripping over the figure of a young boy with snow white hair sleeping there on the ground. Maldrue stepped past the boy ever so quietly, trying to not to awaken him, and opened the fuse box. Maldrue smiled and quickly converted himself into energy and shot through the wires, traveling through the arcade and into a power strip laying on the ground.

Once inside Game Central Station, Maldrue stretched and cracked his neck. He looked around, seeing a large assortment of creatures, all from various games. He kept circumspecting the station until he saw the entrance to _T__apper_. Maldrue made his way through the sea of video game characters and stopped in front of the designated game. Maldrue made his way down the cord tunnel and stopped in the bar of _Tapper_.He Madehis way over to the counter and sat down in front of where Tapper was cleaning a mug.

"I'll have a, what do they call it?... a root beer." Maldrue said sitting down. Tapper stopped what he was doing and filled a mug up with root beer and slid it down the counter, where it stopped in front of Maldrue. Maldrue took a sip and put the mug down, he formed his face into that 'not bad' look and said,

"It's good." Tapper nodded his head and said,

"I'd hope so, my business kind of depends on that." Maldrue nodded his head and chuckled.

"Yes, I supposed it does, doesn't it." Tapper nodded. He took a good, long look at Maldrue before saying,

"You must be new." Maldrue simply nodded and replied,

"Yes, how did you know." Tapper shrugged.

"I don't forget the face of a customer, and every character of every game is my customer and i don't recognize ya, so ya must be new." Maldrue nodded.

"Right you are. I was just plugged in, so this is all pretty new to me... but I, uh, did hear about one thing." Maldrue said. Tapper looked up, interested.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I heard about something called a Cy-bug. Nasty creatures, I heard. Said they could bring down this whole arcade. Is that true?" Tapper was about to answer when someone ordered a root beer.

"Hold that thought." HE said as he hurried down the bar, filling up and collecting mugs. When he was finished, he returned to where he was and began scrubbing mugs. "Right, so where were we?" He asked.

"Cy-bugs." Maldrue said.

"Oh, right. Well, yes it is true. Those Cy-bugs are terribly dangerous. Luckily, for us, Sergeant Calhoun, from Hero's Duty, keeps them at bay. Of course, there was this incident, happened several years ago, where one of them got into the game _Sugar Rush _and laid eggs and mass multiplied." Tapper said, cleaning the last mug. Maldrue heard this and raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes wide.

"Really, how did they not destroy the arcade, if they're so, deadly?" He asked.

"Oh, well, Sergeant Calhoun, Fix-it Felix Jr., and Wreck-it Ralph stopped them. Quite a bit of heroics if you ask me." Tapper said. At the mention of Ralph's name Maldrue scowled and clenched his fist.

"Wreck-it Ralph!" He half shouted. Maldrue turned his eyes to look at Tapper and saw him staring at him, confused.

"Oh, well... hehe... I though Wreck-it Ralph was a bad guy." Maldrue said.

"Oh he is, but he's not a _bad guy_." Maldrue looked at him, a little confused.

"He's a bad guy, but he's not a bad guy. I'm afraid that doesn't make any sense, none at all."

"Oh, well, he's a bad guy for his video game, but he's not really a bad guy, not in reality." Tapper said.

"But, isn't he programmed that way... you know, to be bad?"

"Oh, sure, for his game." Tapper said. Maldrue put his hand on his temples and massaged them.

"Right.. well, anyways, back to the Cy-bugs." Maldrue said.

"Oh, yes, nasty creatures, those Cy-bugs." Tapper said, now wiping off the counter of his bar.

"Right. Well, they're a bug, so they must have a queen." Maldrue said. Tapper shook his head.

"None that I know of."

"So, there is no queen?" Maldrue asked. "And you're sure?" Tapper nodded his head, then stopped.

"Well, back when the incident I just told you about happened..." Suddenly there was a ding and an announcement saying that there was a quarter alert. Tapper looked at Maldrue and said,

"Well, I guess that's it for now." Tapper said. Maldrue stood up and said,

"Wait, what were you gonna say." Maldrue said. Tapper looked at Maldrue and sighed. He gestured with his finger for Maldrue to come closer, which he did, and Tapper whispered something into his ear. Maldrue puckered his lips into an O shape and said,

"Oooohh..."

"Sorry, that's all I can tell ya.

"Oh, that's quite alright." Maldrue said as he left the game and returned to Game Central Station. "Next stop, _Sugar Rush_."

Maldrue made his way through Game Central Station, looking for _Sugar Rush_. He was having more trouble than he had anticipated locating the game.

"Cursed game!" He said. "Where are you." He looked around until he finally saw the large red letters on a screen right above an outlet that read, _Sugar Rush._ Maldrue smiled and made his way to the sugar coated world. When he reached the end of the cord, he looked around and heard a song playing over and over again.

"S-U-G-AR JUMP INTO YOUR RACING CAR, SAY SUGAR RUSH, SUGAR RUSH.**" **Maldrue listened to the song playing, slightly annoyed.

"That could get annoying after a while." He said. He looked around from where he stood and saw large, green letters, smack dab in the middle of the game reading, Sugar Rush. As he looked at the letters, he noticed a racing cart zip buy on a track down below.

"A racing game? In a world made of candy? Oh, wait a minute, Sugar Rush. I get it, because they're fast and made of sugar, and a sugar rush is when you eat a lot of sugar and... yes, very nice, nice play on words." Maldrue said. "Anyways, on to business." He said as he made his way to a large castle he was barely able to make out.

Maldre came up to the entrance to the castle and phased through the door.

"That is much easier to do inside a game." He said. He looked around at many halls. "Great. Now I just have to find my way. Maldrue wandered around for what seemed like hours. Lucky for him all the racers, including Vanellope, were preoccupied with the races for the day. he kept looking around until he came about a small, white hallway with walls that looked like wires. Maldrue couched down and tried to crawl through, making it through with a bit of difficulty.

"Dumb racers... having to be so small." He said as he pulled out a napkin with a code written on it. "UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B, A, SELECT START." He said as he punched the code in. A small door opened, revealing a large, open, black area. Maldrue floated inside and created sake with a rope tied to it from his magic. He tied the rope around his waist and waded inside until he came to the codes of every thing in the game.

"Where are you?" He asked as he sifted through the little code boxes. He looked around until he saw a small, broken up code box in the distance, separate from all the others. "There you are!" He said as he swam over to the tattered code box. He picked it up in his hand and looked at it. There was a corner missing and you could see little bits of glitched code. "It's in bad shape... but, there should be enough left. There's always a time for second chances." As he said this, Maldrue began to focus his magic onto the small code box, repairing it. As this happened a figure began to assemble from fragments of code collecting in one spot. "There you go. You may be of some use."

T-T-T-TURBO TASTIC! HAVE SOME CANDY!"


End file.
